1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding device for a jaw fold.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference DE 44 26 987 A1 discloses a generic folding device for a jaw fold. In the disclosed prior art device, for the primary fold adjustment, two planetary gearsets are arranged on the drive journal of the point folding blade cylinder. The planetary gearsets contain a first planetary gearwheel arranged on a drive planet-arm gear and a second planetary gearwheel arranged on an output planet-arm gear. The two planetary gearwheels engage into a shared sun gear, as well as into first and second internal gearwheels, respectively. A cylinder segment with folding blades is attached to the output planet-arm gear. To adjust the output planet-arm gear with the folding blades, an internal gearwheel is turned. Synchronously with this adjustment movement, the adjacent folding blade cylinder with its folding blades is adjusted as well.
Another gear mechanism containing two planetary gearsets may be arranged on the drive-side journal of a gripper folding blade cylinder, with which the position of a second cross fold are adjustable relative to a first cross fold.
In these gear mechanisms, which are characterized by a large number of toothed engagements, circumferential backlash can lead to deviations in the fold position. Moreover, pitch errors and radial deviations may also disadvantageously influence fold accuracy.